


Captain Dameron (Poe Dameron x Reader)

by northanger_abbey



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Poe is big sad :(, not really angst?, set during The Last Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 03:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22389475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/northanger_abbey/pseuds/northanger_abbey
Summary: Set a few hours after Poe has been demoted. He decides to take a break with BB-8 in the mess hall, only to have you boost his confidence, which has plummeted due to the demotion
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 98





	Captain Dameron (Poe Dameron x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 3am so there’s probably ten billion mistakes. Feel free to shoot me a message if you notice anything that sucks. Feedback, both good and bad, is appreciated greatly. Also feel free to send me a request!

In Poe’s lifetime, he had been subjected to his fair share of criticism, but never any that was half as bad as this. With a strong slap to his face and a hefty punch to his ego, Poe was demoted. Years of work and training had been put towards earning the title of Commander, and yet it had been stripped away and replaced with the less impressive title of Captain in only a few seconds.

Up until this point, Poe had not yet allowed the demotion to process in his mind. To him, he was still Commander Poe Dameron, the best pilot in the Resistance. It wasn’t until he was taking a much-deserved break, sitting in the mess hall, along with his droid who was giving him beeps of reassurance, that the events of the day began to truly feel real.

It was unfair. Unjust. Poe cared strongly for his fellow members of the Resistance, and to say that he did not would be an even bigger insult than to say he was a bad pilot. Taking out the Dreadnought had caused many casualties, but it had also given the Resistance a large advantage. In order to gain, you first had to give.

Poe had been so far caught up in his own thoughts that he barely managed to catch BB-8′s beeps.

“(Y/N) approaching.”

Poe feared that for the second time that day, he was going to get slapped. You had lost many friends on the mission, and you yourself had almost been killed, had it not been for your quick wits and thinking. Maybe that was why Poe lacked the emotion that Leia expected from him - because you had survived.

You were Poe’s best friend and closest confidante. It had been established only a few days into you joining the Resistance that the two of you would be closer than most. As much as it was hard to admit, you and Poe shared more than just a love of flying. You were both impulsive, hot-headed, and what could be argued as overly confident in your piloting abilities. However, once the two of you were together, these traits seemed to cancel each other out. Around Poe, you were a mess of nerves and anxiety.

To say that you had romantic feelings for Poe was a complete and utter understatement.

To say that Poe had romantic feelings for you was an even bigger one.

The sound of your scuffed up black boots hitting the floor echoed around the room, and Poe was suddenly left wondering if you even still viewed him as a friend. If Poe was in your situation, he wouldn’t even give himself the time of day. He would hate himself.

Good thing that it was not Poe in your situation. At first, you had been livid with the pilot. Your friends were being picked out of the sky like flies, and all he could focus on was a mission that at the end of the day, was not necessary for the cause. Then, word of his demotion made its way to you, and while still being annoyed, your momentary hatred for him disappeared almost as fast as it had arrived.

Poe opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. His throat ached and his eyes tingled. He was about to cry, and all he could think about was how weak he must look to you. You were the one that should be crying as a result of his actions, not him.

You were now in front of him, and all that was left to do for Poe was wait. Wait for you to strike him. Wait for you to tell him how bad of a person he was. Wait for you to tell him how much you hated him.

He looked so defeated, and it broke your heart.

Without so much as a second thought, your arms were around his shoulders. The small amount of anger that you had for Poe seemed to completely melt away as Poe’s arms found themselves wrapped around your torso. This embrace was full of so much emotion that neither of you found a need to speak. Poe was still upset at the events of the day - it would take more than just a hug not to be - but the edge had been taken off just enough for his usual cockiness to slowly seep back into his voice.

“Well hello to you too.”

It was so stupid and had it been any other situation you would have groaned and told him to never speak to you again, but today, given all that had happened, you were just happy that Poe was okay. He may not have been in the best state of mind, but he was alive.

“You’re lucky you only got demoted,” you said in a way that made it sound as if you were joking. You weren’t though. If Leia didn’t like Poe as much as she did, he probably would have been kicked out altogether. Your hand moved from his shoulder to his dark hair, gently brushing over it.

Had it not been for BB-8 letting out a few beeps, Poe would probably have stayed in your arms forever. After a bit of struggling, Poe managed to pull himself away from your surprisingly tight grasp.

“Don’t you have somewhere to be, Lieutenant?” Poe quirked his eyebrow, and for the first time in hours, allowed himself the pleasure smiling. You just had that affect him.

The last thing you wanted to do was leave Poe, but you had no choice. You may have looked up to him, but right now, you certainly did not want to follow in his footsteps and disobey your superiors.

“I sure do Commander,” you smiled back weakly. You weren’t sure if it was because Poe’s smile was so damn contagious, or because of the way it grew when you called him Commander.

“It’s Captain now,” mumbled Poe, leaning forward so he could pet BB-8, who had taken to rolling around in small circles in order to gain some form of attention from either of you.

“Maybe to the General it is.” You watched as BB-8 began to beep away happily. “But you’ll always be a Commander to me.”

Poe stared as you knelt down to place a few pats on BB-8′s head. Knowing that you thought more of him than he was worth caused his heart to swell with pride.

“Duty calls,” you sighed, returning to your full height. As much as you would have liked to stay and talk to him, you had to leave. “I’ll catch up with you when I get a break. Okay?”

The question must have been rhetorical because just as Poe was about to respond with a “sounds good,” you had already turned on your heel and were walking at a brisk pace towards the door.

Poe watched as you left. He couldn’t help but smile to himself as he remembered the way your arms had felt wrapped around him. Reassuring and warm.

Captain, Commander; it didn’t matter, as long as you were there for every part of it.


End file.
